Raindrops
by xfileslover
Summary: Mulder and Scully are on there way to a case when they get caught in a rain storm and are stranded in the middle of nowhere, and there phones cant pick up a signal.


Raindrops

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-files.**

**Summery: Mulder and Scully are on there way to a case when they get caught in a rain storm and are stranded in the middle of nowhere, and there phones cant pick up a signal.**

"Mulder are you sure that were not lost, I mean we should have been there an hour ago."

"Scully I am sure, I would have seen the sigh that told me to turn. Were fine and if we get lost we have phones."

"In case you haven't noticed we don't get service in the MIDDLE of nowhere."

"Scully were are fine the worst case scenario is that we could get caught in a freak rain storm and be stranded."

A crack of lighting hit the ground and the thunder boomed and the rain came pouring down.

"That was spooky," Scully looked out he window but couldn't see anything.

The street ahead was flooding really fast. Then all of the sudden it stopped.

"Mulder?"

"That was weird Scully."

She nodded and they continued.

The ride was silent so Mulder flipped on the only station that they could get, and wouldn't you no it a song about rain was playing.

BJ Thomas 'raindrops keep fallin' on my head'.

"Mulder I think that someone is trying to tell us something."

"What?"

"That you should have stopped for directions, we wouldn't be in the middle of nowhere and we wouldn't be listening to this song."

Mulder gave her that lopsided smile. She couldn't stay mad at him it was too hard.

They continued to drive on that same street, Scully was getting madder by the second, and Mulder was getting a little more scared.

"Mulder where are we?"

"Scully were lost."

She gave him that evil eye and he felt like melting into his seat.

"Mulder c'mon we can't be lost, why do we always get lost when you're driving?"

Mulder shrugged.

"Alright when I see the next turn I will take it and hopefully we will run into a town."

All of the sudden the car sputtered and came to a stop.

"What the hell was that?"

"Um…Scully I forgot to get gas."

I took everything inside of her not to launch at Mulder and hurt him. She counted to ten and spoke.

"Mulder we are stranded on a desert road, its almost dark, our phones have no service and well WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

Mulder pulled his head back. "I don't know."

Scully opened her car door and walked off.

Mulder jumped out after her.

"Where are you going?"

"There has to be life somewhere around here."

"Scully your going to walk? It's almost dark like you said."

Scully continued walking trying to ignore Mulder. But it was hard since he had caught up to her and wouldn't shut up.

"Alright fine I will walk with you. I don't want you to see a spaceship and not tell me about it." he smiled that innocent smile and she turned away.

It was growing darker and darker by the second and not to mention the temperature was dropping.

Mulder looked over and saw her shivering; he took of his over coat and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks, but I am still cold." She smiled and continued walking.

The thunder rolled and the lightning striked.

A single raindrop landed on Scully's face. And then it started to pour.

"Mulder what are we going to do its pouring and its cold this is not a good combination."

Mulder had to yell over the rain and the thunder, "hey you're the one that walked off."

She yelled right back, "I wouldn't have walked off if you had stopped and asked for directions."

He had her there.

Mulder saw a big tree ahead and grabbed Scully's hand. It was colder than ice. He rushed her over to the tree.

He sat down, "sit on my lap."

Scully gave him a weird look and then sat down.

They snuggled close, Scully was shivering really badly and Mulder could fill the cold radiating off her body. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around him. There body heat was helping a little bit.

The rain didn't look like it was going to end soon, and Scully had passed out.

He looked down at her and noticed that her chest wasn't moving. He felt her hands and they were still freezing. He put his hand up to her neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse. He covered her body with his trying to keep the warmness within the two. He soon too passed out.

Scully felt a surge of coldness take over her body once again. She moved over and found a source of heat. She did everything that she could to keep close to it. Everything around her began to fade and she could no longer fill the heat that her body needed to continue on. She and Mulder both slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

The light was so bright and warm. Mulder's eyes opened and he was staring into the eyes of an unfamiliar man.

"Who are you?"

"Calm down sir your in the hospital, you and the woman have been her for three days, but she isn't responding to anything yet."

"How did I get to the hospital?" he sat up and looked around.

"A patrolman was going by on his way to another town and spotted your partners red hair. He found you guys and put you in his car and hightailed it down here."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and he led Mulder to Scully's room.

He sat down beside her and took her hand. It was warm, he was happy that it still wasn't ice cold.

"Scully I know that you can hear me. You need to wake up. Sleepy time is over." He lie down next to her and quickly fell asleep.

The doctor came in to escort Mulder out but when he was the situation he left.

Scully felt something warm pressing up against the side of her body but she didn't know what it was. Her eyes fluttered open.

A soft smile developed when she saw who was next to her.

"Mulder wake up."

She shook him and all he did was groan.

"Mulder wake up or I am going to started calling you sleeping beauty."

Mulder heard that and his eyes flew open.

"No you will not."

She smiled, their fingers were entwined and both of them could fell the electricity flowing through there bodies.

"Mulder if you ever get me lost again I will kick your ass."

So what do you think? I was listening to Scully's theme song at 3 in the morning when it hit me. So review please

**Hugs n Kisses**


End file.
